


The cheese matter

by Saluzozette



Series: Prompt [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Cute, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I love fluff ok, Just Roll With It, M/M, Modern Era, and French patriotism I think, because being french doesn't mean I know how french people stereotypicaly behave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Combeferre forgot to pay the electricity bill. That's it. Literally, there is nothing else xD





	

Combeferre is cleaning the dishes when the world around him dives into the dark. There is a stunning silence from the living room where Croufeyrac was watching a movie, and the constant buzzing of the fridge stops as well. It only takes a second for Combeferre to understand what is going on and he whines, his hands still covered with soap and water still running from the sink.  
“'Ferre?” Courfeyrac comes from somewhere behind him. “Would you have happened to forget to pay the electricity bill?”  
Combeferre sighs in frustration, because that is exactly what happened. He can hear his boyfriend fumbling his way to the kitchen so he gives up on the dishes he can't do in the dark anyway and reach for something to dry his hands.  
“I'm so sorry,” He grumbles as he finally gets a hold on a dishcloth. “It completely slipped out of my mind. I'll go tomorrow morning, I swear, it's just that I had a lot of shifts lately, and there was a lot on my mind, and...”  
“Hey, don't worry, it's cool,” Courfeyrac interrupts and hugs him from behind. “In fact, it's awesome.”  
“Is it?” Combeferre asks, grateful for his boyfriend's easy-going personality. He turns around and takes a loosely hold on Courfeyrac hips. “What do you have in mind?”  
“Remember Musichetta's last Christmas gift?”  
“The hand-made candles we never get to use? Yeah, that would be awesome indeed.”  
“I'll go get them, you take care of the wine.”  
“The wine?”  
“Where is your patriotic mind, 'Ferre?” Courfeyrac playfully sighs. “How can we be French if we don't romantically drink wine under the candlelight?”  
“You're right, my bad.” Combeferre smirks and lets go of his boyfriend. “We're short with cheese and bread, though.”  
“Yerk, I wouldn't kiss you for the world if you ate cheese before a make out session, Chéri. I'm not that adventurous.”  
“You eat Roquefort for breakfast, darling. I really don't think you should be complaining here.”  
“At least I brush my teeth afterward!”  
“Not before you kissed me goodbye.”  
“Yeah, well, whatever. We'll stick to wine tonight. We will discuss the cheese matter later.”  
“Oh, we will.”  
“Combeferre, just grab the damned wine!”


End file.
